


Weekend Plans

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which House takes Wilson for a ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pun/gifts).



> Thanks to elynross for the beta.

The light remained a steady red, and House itched to get out on the road. The motorcycle rumbled between his legs, Wilson's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. House could feel Wilson's warm breath against the back of his neck, in the small space between his helmet and his leather jacket. Wilson tucked himself in close as the machine idled, his hands splayed over House's stomach, thighs pressed hard against his back.  
  
Wilson's thighs weren't the only things that were hard.  
  
The light turned, and House cut in front of lumbering SUV, grinned, and gunned it, ready for his dirty holiday weekend to begin. 


End file.
